dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nancy Kerrigan
| died = | hometown = Stoneham, Massachusetts | knownfor = Former Olympic figure skater | season = Dancing with the Stars 24 | partner = Artem Chigvintsev | place = 7th/6th | highestscore = 36 (Jazz & Tango) | lowestscore = 21 (Viennese Waltz & Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 32.6 }} Nancy Ann Kerrigan is a celebrity from Season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Nancy Kerrigan has been one of America's most recognizable sports icons for over twenty years. Her rise to competing at a national level began when she placed third at the 1991 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, allowing her to qualify for the 1991 World Championships, where she won the bronze medal as part of an American sweep. In 1992 she earned a bronze medal in the Albertville Winter Olympics and the silver medal at the 1992 World Championships. In 1993 Kerrigan became the United States Ladies Champion and followed that up with her historic silver medal performance at the 1994 Lillehammer Winter Olympics. Along the way, Kerrigan became known for her groundbreaking fashion on the ice, teaming up with Vera Wang and others to create some of the most memorable skating outfits in the history of the sport. The Nancy Kerrigan Foundation has raised significant funds for the vision impaired in honor of her legally blind mother, and she has been recognized for her excellence on and off the ice (US Figure Skating Hall of Fame, Mother's Day Foundation Mother of the Year, New England Sports Hall of Fame). More recently, Kerrigan has focused on her family (three children, ages 8, 11 and 19), choreography ("Halloween on Ice," "Skate Niagara," "Bryant Park Holiday Show") and executive produced the documentary, Why Don't You Lose 5 Pounds, which examines the silent epidemic of eating disorders in sports. Dancing with the Stars 24 She was partnered with Artem Chigvintsev. They placed 6th/7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Nick Carter. 2 Score given by guest judge Mandy Moore. Trivia Gallery Nancy-Artem-Promo24.jpg NancyKerrigan-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_10.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_11.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_12.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_1.jpg Nancy_S24_Week_1.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 1.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 3.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 4.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 5.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 6.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 7.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 2.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 3.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2.jpg Nancy S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_10.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_11.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3.jpg Nancy_S24_Week_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_10.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_4.jpg Nancy_S24_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 13.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 17.jpg David Lindsay Nancy Artem Normani Val Simone and Sasha S24 Week 5 1.jpg David Lindsay Nancy Artem Normani Val Simone and Sasha S24 Week 5 2.jpg Nancy Artem Normani and Val S24 Week 5 1.jpg Nancy Artem Normani and Val S24 Week 5 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5.jpg David Lindsay Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 1.jpg David Lindsay Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 1.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 3.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 4.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 5.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 6.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 7.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 8.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 9.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 10.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 11.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 12.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 5 Jazz 13.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6_Paso_10.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.3.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_6.jpg Nancy_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Nancy_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_10.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_11.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_12.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_13.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_14.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_15.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7_Tango_16.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Danceoff_8.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.1.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.2.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.3.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.4.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.5.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_7.jpg Nancy_S24_Week_7.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Artem Nancy Sharna and Bonner S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Samba Encore 1.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Samba Encore 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Samba Encore 3.jpg Peta Mr. T Charo Tom Witney Chris and Nancy S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Nancy S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 24 contestants Category:Athletes Category:Olympians